


Vengeful Angels

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Alufic [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Walking In On Someone, alufic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alurucy & Supercat: Alura hears noises coming from Kara and Cat's room. She busts in (despite Lucy's protests) because she thinks they're in trouble. They're not, but Alura ends up seeing something that she NEVER wanted to see. - anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful Angels

 

So, maybe Lucy should have considered insisting upon the kryptonite earrings Alex had whipped up after Alura walked in on her and Astra, when Kara – in a strangely subtle text – told her she and Cat would be banging. But Alura had told her she’d learnt how to block out everything she didn’t want to hear, so Lucy let it go after the Kryptonian refused.

_Of fucking course_ , though, that the things Alura ‘didn’t want to hear’, didn’t include her daughter as she was crying out in pleasure, which Alura mistakenly mistook for Kara being in pain.

“I am mentally scarred,” Alura looked haunted. Lucy sat down on her lap, rubbing her shoulders.

“Aw, you’ll be fine babe, eventually at least. It can’t be nice to see your daughter like that.”

“She’s your daughter too,” Alura muttered, causing Lucy to chuckle slightly at the reminder, leaning down to kiss her stubborn alien girlfriend. Alura kissed back lightly, before Lucy increased the pressure, causing Alura’s hands to draw against her thighs, tickling as they went. Lucy smiled into her lips, hands pulling from her shoulders, dragging up her neck to her hair, entwining in the dark red strands that gleamed in the sun like the medals and photo-frames on the wall above them.

“I love you,” Lucy murmured, causing Alura to stop their kiss, foreheads resting against each other’s, “But you should listen to me more.”

“I apologise,” Alura grimaced lightly, “And I will. Kara can take care of herself, and I should trust that…she is prepared, in all areas of life.”

“And you should learn the difference between pain and pleasure,” Lucy kissed her again, biting her bottom lip. “Would you like to use me as a sounding board?” Alura’s eyes widened, before Lucy released her, getting up and sauntering across the room, hips moving side to side as she looked back at Alura with dark eyes. She raised a hand, crooking her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion.

“Lucy…” Alura stood, eyes still wide as she stepped forwards. Lucy smirked, before pulling off her tank-top, throwing it in the older woman’s face.

“Come get me, Your Honour.”

* * *

The next morning, when Alura woke at feeling the suns rays on her skin, Lucy drawing patterns on her back, the Director of the DEO leaned over and whispered to her.

“Think you can tell the difference, now?”

Alura hit her with a pillow, then kissed her. “Be silent, beloved.”

“Can you tell the difference now?” Lucy bugged. Alura kissed her again, managing to extract a moan from her, before she moved to kiss her neck…biting down quick enough to get a quick, surprised whimper of pain. “Babe, ow. We both know I love hickies, but that was unfair.”

“So was reminding me of my daughter, unclothed and writhing beneath that Grant woman.” Alura kissed the bite softly though, in apology. “Perhaps I should practice more on my strength exercises. I seem to exert too much force when I am trying to prove a point.”

“Well,” Lucy demurred, “I don’t find myself minding. C’mere.” She pulled Alura closer, running her hands over her body, knee rising to rest on the inside of her lovers thigh. Alura kissed her shoulder, and neck, before rolling them over so Lucy lay entangled on top of her. “Ooh, I like this…” Lucy smirked, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. “I like this very much indeed.”

“I agree,” Alura whispered as Lucy began to kiss below her navel, going lower and lower, only for Alura to hear the lock to their apartment click open, the door followering. “What-”

The door to their bedroom swung open, slamming against the wall as Kara started to babble, only for her to shriek and raise her hands to her eyes.

“Oh my god, _moms!_ ”

Lucy cackled, sitting up and gathering blankets around them both as Alura jerked up. “Oh, that was hilarious – payback’s a bitch, Kara.”

“Lucy, _why_ the hell would you do that? I was so excited – you said you _proposed_ ,” Kara wailed, before turning around and walking into the doorframe. “I’m leaving!” She kept a hand over her eyes as she grasped the doorframe, causing it to crumble under her grip before the left the room, using super-speed to escape. Alura looked to Lucy, who had grabbed her phone.

“Lucy? What was that about?”

“She once tricked me into walking in on Alex and Astra. Planned it down to the last detail, didn’t tell any of us. After yesterday, Alex and I had a conversation and decided that Princess Sunshine needed a taste of her own medicine.” She laughed again, throwing her phone over onto a pile of clothes, before turning back to Alura. “So, want to continue?”

Alura rolled her eyes.


End file.
